The Game That Ties You Up In Knots
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: "Hi! I love your writing ! Your traffic ones with Dean are my favorite! I was wondering if you could write a one shot where you and dean play twister and you both tease each other by grinding and stuff like that? :) thanks a bunch!"
1. The Game That Ties You Up In Knots

_"Hi! I love your writing ! Your traffic ones with Dean are my favorite! I was wondering if you could write a one shot where you and dean play twister and you both tease each other by grinding and stuff like that? :) thanks a bunch!"_

"The Game That Ties You Up In Knots"

9/24/14

You fumbled with the vintage box in your hands as you walked into the library of the bunker. Dean and Sam sat opposite each other, Sam's head buried in a book and Dean cleaning out his handgun.

"Okay, let's put these away," you said as you grabbed Sam's book and chucked it behind you and picked up the parts of Dean's gun and placed them on the bookshelf behind him.

"Hey!" Sam and Dean shouted at you as you sat the box on the table.

" both need to get your heads out of your books and guns and have a little fun. Just because we haven't had a case in a week doesn't mean you can't have a little old fashioned fun apart from shooting paper targets and reading books in different languages all day." Sam and Dean both sunk into their chairs like children. _This is going to be harder than i thought._

"Reading is productive." Sam muttered. You threw the closest thing, which happened to be a crumbled up sticky note, at him.

"Stop pouting and come have some fun! Both of you!" You held the box up and took out the contents, "Look, fun!" You laid the mat on the floor and the plastic twister beside it.

"Twister?" Dean looked like he was going to burst out laughing, "you've got to be kidding me, Y/N."

"Come on, please you guys? I'm bored as fuck in here. You," you gestured toward Dean, "won't let me go down to the gun range and practice because you're scared I'll get hurt and you," you pointed angrily at Sam, "won't fucking get your nose out of those fucking books long enough to be of any entertainment whatsoever."

"If you wanted to go down to the gun range and practice, all you had to do was say so-"

"No! You've lost your chance, Dean. We're playing twister. End of story." You spun the twister and it landed on red for your left foot and promptly placed your left foot on the nearest red circle on the mat.

"No, forget this. I've got research to do." Sam reached behind him and grabbed the book you'd tossed and stormed out of the room. _Damn it, _you thought. You still had one more possible player that hadn't walked out on you. You gave Dean your signature puppy dog look as soon as he looked at you.

"Oh, no. Sorry, Y/N." As Dean was beginning to sit up, you sat on his lap hard enough to sit him back into his chair.

"Please, Dean?" You pleaded. Dean tried to keep a straight face as you pleaded, but it was no use.

"No, baby. I don't wanna play twister." _Fine, _you thought, _I'll just take out the big guns. _You wrapped your arms around his neck as you slowly began to grind your hips against him.

"You sure you don't want to play with me?" Dean coughed to try and hide how horny you were getting him by your actions, but it was no use.

"Fine." Dean groaned. You jumped off with glee as you put your left foot back on the red circle it had originally been on. Dean palmed the bulge in his pants as he flicked the spinner. The spinner slowed to land on the right foot on green. Dean placed his right foot on the nearest green circle and looked back at you, "I better get rewarded for this, Y/N." He grumbled.

"Oh, you will," You said matter-of-factly as you flicked the spinner, "if you win the game." Your smile was like the switch to Dean's competitive side and as soon as you did so it was game on.

"Bring it on, Y/N," Dean grinned as he took his turn. As the two of you became intertwined over the mat, you noticed something.

"Dean?" You asked trying to look at him from under your legs.

"Yeah, Y/N?" Dean was smiling like a fool at you. Your eyes glanced to his hand that was gripping your ass.

"Do you mind taking your hand off my ass and back onto the mat? That's cheating." Dean rolled his eyes and took his hand off of your ass, but only long enough to rub his hand up against your pussy. You shuddered at the sudden sensation that fluttered through your body and had to adjust your hands so that you wouldn't fall.

"Something wrong, Y/N?" You tried to ignore him and reached to spin the spinner, but Dean was determined to make you lose. Just as you had spun the spinner, Dean was able to shift his weight and now he was on top of you. The bulge in Dean's pants rubbed against your ass and it took every inch of your strength to stay up. When the spinner pointed to "right hand on red", you let out a giggle. The nearest red circle was so far behind you that your ass would have to be pressed further against Dean and his raging erection.

"Oh, nothing," you said as you reached for the red circle and heard Dean's gasp of approval, "something wrong, Dean?" You would have giggled if Dean hadn't suddenly kicked your legs out from under you and flipped you onto your back.

"Game over, Y/N." Dean's lips crashed against yours as he ripped your shorts and panties off.

"Dean…" You moaned against him as he freed his erection and rubbed it against your wetness. Dean groaned in pleasure as you pussy enveloped his cock.

"You've… got a lot of… nerve to… tease me like that, baby." Dean whispered in your ear between thrusts.

"You left me no choice, Dean." Suddenly, Dean rolled the two of you to where you were now on top. You sat there, Dean's cock pulsating, and watched as Dean grew frustrated.

"Move." He said as he lifted up and dropped back down quick enough to make you start to ride him, "That's it, Y/N." Dean moaned and threw his head back. Dean snaked his hand up your leg until he met your clit and rubbed. That was all it took before you suddenly threw your head back and cried out your ecstasy. As soon as you came, Dean's climax followed suit after the inner walls of your pussy squeezed around him. You collapsed against him as the two of you tried to steady your breathing.

"I win." you muttered against Dean's chest.

"No, I win." Dean giggled and brought your face up to his so he could kiss you.

"Technically, I win, Dean. You gave in first." You began to get up when Dean rolled back on top of you and pinned your hands above your head.

"We'll see about that."


	2. Every Word's A Tease

"I'm bored," Dean complained. Sam had gone on a hunt with Castiel and had left you and Dean to search for something to entertain yourselves. As you were searching through the closet, Dean snuck up behind you and whispered in your ear, "I know! Let's get busy, baby!" Dean pulled you closer and ground against your ass.

"Ha! Found it!" You threw the old box into the air for Dean to catch as you did your little happy dance. When he looked down at the box, he did not look as amused as you were.

"What?"

"Scrabble? Really? Why the hell would you think this would be fun?" Dean complained.

"Oh, come on! It's a classic! Maybe we can play it like we did with T_wister,_" You teased. Dean's frown turned upside down at the thought.

"Fine, but only," Dean tossed the box on the bed before pulling you against him, "if we get to play what I want afterward." Dean moaned as he went to kiss your neck. You broke away from him and laughed at his sad puppy dog look to try and get to you change your mind.

"_After_ the game, Dean." Dean crashed on the bed with a disappointed grunt. You rolled your eyes at him as you dumped the boxes contents onto the bed.

"Okay, you remember the rules?" Dean looked at you like you'd just called him stupid.

"Yes, let's just get this over with so _we can get biz-zay!_" Dean's attempt to seduce you elicited another eye roll from you. You set two tile racks in front of you and Dean and placed the others to the side while Dean divvied out the right number of tiles. Once the game was all set up, the two of you drew tiles to see who would go first.

"I've got "M", you?" You smiled at your tile.

"I've got "F", looks like I'm going first." You looked through your tiles and noticed a few good words. "Say", "Zap", "puss"- _wait a minute,_ you thought. You smiled devilishly when you realized your tiles also spelled out "pussy".

"No, I see what you're doing," Dean interrupted your thought, "I'm going first." You shrugged and gestured for him to make the first move. Dean studied his tiles thoroughly until you suspected he'd found an acceptable word and he picked up his tiles to set them on the board. _Okay, he's putting down "F" ... "U" ... "C" ..._

"Fuck?!" You couldn't believe he'd laid that down. Then again, you were going to lay down "pussy".

"What was that? You wanna _fuck_? We gotta finish the game first, Y/N." Dean smirked.

"Whatever you say, Dean." You rolled your eyes at him as you wrote down the points on the pad of paper beside you. Once you had finished writing his whopping 21 points, you picked up the tiles you had already pre-selected and placed them down on the board to spell out "pussy" and wrote down your 14 points.

"Let's make a deal," Dean said once I'd placed my tiles and ended the seventh round. The score was close and with his word: "butt plug" and my word: "blowjob" finishing the seventh round, he had 185 points while I had 155 points. A 30-point difference. _Doable, _I thought.

"Yeah? And what kind of deal, Dean?" Dean looked up from his tiles with a devilish smirk.

"If you win, we go watch some TV or whatever you want to do. _But_… if I win," Dean's eyes glazed over with a look I will never forget: _lust, _"I get to fuck you like a whore." Your legs slightly clenched in longing and you cursed them when Dean noticed and his smirk grew. While Dean awaited your answer, he moved his tiles around on his rack seemingly looking for his best option to start the eighth round. Seeing as how the 30-point difference was at least possible in your mind, you gave Dean your answer.

"Alright," the two of you shook hands, "let's do it." Dean smiled the whole time he picked up and placed his tiles down on the board.

"Really, Dean? "Boobs""?" Dean waited as you calculated the points. _Okay, "boobs" is a total of 9 points, but then adding the triple word on the first "b" and a double letter on the second "b" equals… _Your heart dropped.

"So, how many points is my word, baby girl?" Your eyes shot daggers at his attempt to seduce you.

"Well, with the triple word and double letter added to the original points, it's… 36 points." Which brought him up to a staggering 221 points against your 155 points. A whopping 63-point difference. _Not so doable anymore, _you thought.

"I hate to tell you, baby girl," Dean said as he took off his pants and shirt revealing his developing erection, "but it looks like we're definitely _doing it."_ Dean laughed as he reached over and pulled your body towards him to start kissing you and ripping your clothes off. Dean got you down to your tank top, bra, and panties before you ripped yourself away from him.

"Not so fast," you yelled before he could bring you back, "you haven't won yet, Dean. I could still make a comeback." Dean grabbed at you.

"_Or…_ I could make you cum on your back. You know, missionary. Or against the wall." Dean winked.

"I still have a chance!" You were a little insulted by his lack of support, but then again he was against you for sex, "Just wait to see what happens, Dean." Dean slumped back as you looked at your tiles for words.

Round after round, word after word, and after every pickup line in Dean's book, it was time to tally up the final score. As soon as you calculated them up, you turned sour. _Damn it,_ you thought, _I thought I could beat him. I'm usually _great _at this! Then again, we were only using dirty words._ When Dean tried to sneak a peek at the paper, you clutched it against your chest.

"Nuh-uh, come on! Who won?! I saw the scores so obviously one of us won with 281 points and the other one lost with 204 points. So, who's the loser?"

"You are. You lost, Dean." The words blurted out of your mouth before you could say anything else, "looks like we're watching TV or whatever!" You yelled nervously as you got off the bed and crumpled up the paper to throw it away. Dean grabbing you and pinning you against the wall caught you off guard.

"Who _lost_, baby girl?" His teasing made you realize he already knew, "I'll look at that paper, please and thank you." Dean said as he snatched the paper from your hand.

"Dean, I-" Dean pinned you closer against the wall. As soon as he'd looked at the scores, he looked back at you. That familiar look glazed over his eyes as he came closer to your face and placed his hands on the sides of your legs.

"I think you're a sore loser, baby girl," You gasped when his hands suddenly lifted you up to straddle his hips as he pinned your body against the wall again, "And a _very _bad girl."

"Daddy, I-" you tried not to moan as he started to grind his bulge against your panties.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you know the rules, baby girl. If you're going to lie to Daddy, you're going to be punished." Dean never pulled his eyes away from yours as he carried you to the bed, "Take off your clothes. Now." Dean ordered. You obeyed and quickly took off your leftover clothes.

"Daddy, please. I-" Dean placed his finger against your lips.

"No buts, baby girl. Good girls get treats; bad girls get punished." Your eyes never left his as you awaited his next order, "Now, I want you lean over the bed and place your hands straight out in front of you. You are not to move at all. Do you understand, baby girl?"

"Yes, Daddy." You gulped as you did what he said. As soon as you were in the position he wanted, Dean stepped towards you and lightly began to trace around your ass with his right hand. Your left leg twitched in anticipation which elicited a light slap from Dean.

"Be still, Y/N."

"Yes, Daddy." You froze and allowed him to continue what he was doing.

"Now, since you lied to me about the points, baby girl, that's how we're going to base how many spanks you're gonna get. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Your body tingled in anticipation as you realized just how many you might get.

"Since you didn't give Daddy any lip about being punished, I'm going to be lenient, baby girl. So, you're going to get 7 spankings instead of 11. Do you understand, baby girl?"

"Yes, Daddy." You braced yourself as you felt Dean's hand come off your ass, but the smack did not come.

"I want you to count each one, baby girl. If you miss even one, we'll restart. We will go exactly like that until you reach 7. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Pain erupted from your ass as Dean's hand smacked your left cheek.

"You may begin counting, baby girl." You felt your ass turning red as you counted the first smack.

"One." The second spank surprised you just as much as the first one and elicited a small shriek to escape your lips, but your hands stayed straight in front of you.

"Good girl, but don't make a sound. How many was that, baby girl?"

"Two, Daddy." You couldn't help bite your lip when he smacked your ass right in the middle, "three."

"Good girl." When Dean's hand came down for the fourth smack, your arms twitched back.

"Careful, baby girl. If I see your arms do that again, we'll start over." Another smack and you successfully kept your hands straight in front of you.

"Four," Dean's hand came back to smack quicker this time, "five." You could very well feel that both your ass cheeks were bright red. But, still, your hands stayed straight in front of you and you made no sound except to count. This time, Dean gave your final two spanks one after another in quick succession, "Six and seven." You let out a breath and began to get up after he started to rub your ass.

"Did I say you could get up, Y/N?" Dean smacked your ass once more and turned you over to toss you on your back against the bed. Before you could get up he jumped up on the bed and crawled over you before his face was inches from yours.

"But, I counted all my spanks, Daddy." You pleaded.

"Yes, and you very good, baby girl. But I'm not done with you, yet. Don't forget, you did lie to Daddy." You began to groan in disappointment, but Dean's look screamed to not.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Now, I want you to sit up against the headboard." You scooted your body up until you were properly sat up against the headboard.

"Now what, Daddy?" You questioned as you watched him stand up and come towards you until his lower half was right in front of your face.

"Now, baby girl, I want you to show Daddy how good you are at sucking dick." Dean's boxers dropped and his cock sprung to life. Instinctively, your mouth watered at the sight of it. Slowly, you grabbed his cock gently with your hand and licked from the base of cock all the way up to the tip where you flicked your tongue lightly.

"Like that?" You said seductively, Dean's cock twitched in agreement.

"Exactly like that, baby girl." This time, you slid your mouth over his cock and rolled your tongue over his length before going down on his further. You took your other hand and began to fondle his balls as he moaned in pleasure. When you felt Dean's hips slightly thrust his cock in your mouth, you took the opportunity to take in as much of his cock as you could.

"Ungh!" Dean groaned when your chin hit his ball sack. You could feel his cock twitching away deep within your throat. You quickly pulled off his cock with a loud _pop_, "very good, baby girl. So very good. Keep going." You took his cock with both hands and pumped as you slid his cock in and out of your mouth in rhythm with your hands. As soon as you felt his thrusts become more apparent, you took all of him into your mouth again and hummed. When Dean suddenly pulled his cock out of your mouth, you guessed it was because he would've cum right then and there.

"Did I meet your expectation, Daddy?" You teased. Dean's eyes were practically flooded with lust at this point.

"That and more, baby girl. Now, lay down and spread your legs. You were so good with your spankings and sucking Daddy's dick like a big girl that I'm going to reward you now." You slid yourself down once more until you were fully on your back. Instead of coming to your face, Dean situated himself down between your legs. You shivered when you felt him stick a finger into your soaking wet pussy.

"Dean…" you moaned.

"You're so wet, baby girl. I bet you taste absolutely delicious right now." Dean wasted no time before he began to lick your pussy up and down. Dean's thumb rested against your clit rubbing it occasionally whilst his other hand reached up and grabbed your boob. Dean moaned against your pussy as he lapped up your juices. Dean's tongue was now on your clit and was driving you crazy before you stopped him and pulled him up.

"Daddy, please. Don't tease." Dean smirked before he leaned down to kiss you. You felt his hand slid down to thrust two fingers into your pussy and you moaned into the kiss.

"Daddy will tease as he pleases, baby girl. You'll get your reward." The taste of your juices on his lips made you even wetter as he added a third finger, "I want to make sure you're properly soaked beforehand." Your hand slid down and began to rub his cock as he continued his assault on your pussy. Dean groaned in wanting as he swapped places with his fingers and ate you out again. Dean's cock twitched in front of you until you put your hands around his length and brought him to your mouth. Dean couldn't help but start thrusting into your mouth. At the same time, he had three fingers in your pussy again and his thumb rubbed your clit teasingly.

"Mmm…" you moaned. Dean's thrust became more fervent until you took him fully into your mouth.

"Fuck, Y/N." The words sent a shiver through your body, "Fuck it, I need you to be inside of that tight, little pussy of yours _now._"

"Yes, Daddy." You teased with an evil grin. Dean picked you up and sat you on top of him to have you rub your pussy on his cock. His hands and mouth teased your boobs as you let out a moan when his cock rub against your clit.

"You like Daddy's cock, don't you? You're a slut for my cock." You moaned once more. You absolutely _loved _when he talked to you like this. Dean smacked your ass when you let out another moan.

"Daddy, please." You begged when he flipped you back on your back and continued to rub his cock against your pussy.

"What, baby girl?" Dean teased. You whimpered as you tried to somehow make him slip into you, "Say it." Lust flowed over you at the thought of it.

"Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me like your dirty little whore." Dean growled in pleasure at your statement before kissing you. When he entered you, finally, the two of you let out a loud moan. Dean wasted no time before setting his pace and began to whisper dirty things into your ear between neck kisses and bites.

"Your pussy feels so good, baby girl," Dean grasped your ass to try and thrust deeper into eliciting a pleasured gasp to escape from your mouth. Dean grinned, "So wet and tight for Daddy. You're definitely Daddy's little whore." You moaned when he lifted your ass to fuck you from another angle. His thrusts slowed as he teased you evilly.

"Daddy, please. Don't tease me. Fuck me." You begged. Dean grabbed the back of your head so he could pull your face to his. His eyes never left yours as moans, grunts, and gasps of ecstasy came from the two of you. You couldn't help but bite your lip when a shiver ran down your spine at the amount of desire you could see in Dean's eyes. Dean's hand crept up to cup your throat and brought your lips to his in a kiss that made your head spin.

"You're mine, baby girl," Dean growled with desire. Your head fell back as you felt your climax coming. Just as you were about to cum, Dean pulled out and flipped you back on top of him.

"Did I say you could cum, Y/N?" Dean looked sternly at you as you went to sit back down on him. You froze.

"No." Dean smacked your ass and shot up.

"No what, baby girl?" He smacked your ass again and you let out a horny shriek.

"No, Daddy. You didn't give me permission to cum." Dean laid back and made you kneel over his cock.

"Good girl. Stay still, I'm gonna make the wait worth it, baby girl. Don't worry, baby," Dean lightly grabbed your hips and began to slowly dip the tip of his cock into the lips of your pussy ever so slightly entering you but not as much as you so would have loved.

"Daddy, please." You whimpered as you felt your climax slipping away with every thrust.

"I want you to ride me, baby girl." You shot to action and slipped his cock inside of you and went to work, but Dean's hands held your hips down to where you couldn't go up, "but you're gonna do it _slowly_, _intimately_ and in every opposite way I know you yearn for right now. Do you understand?" You nodded. Dean's hand smacked your ass again, "Yes, Daddy!" You shrieked.

Slowly, you began to slide your pussy up and down his length all the while never breaking eye contact with him. You could barely breathe you were so filled with lust and he was making you wait! _I'll show him who's the boss in bed,_ you thought as you put your hand on his chest to try and hold him down and began to move up and down even faster. You didn't even care at this point if he spanked your ass again because as soon as you even thought of it, your climax was closer than ever.

"Y/N…" Dean started.

"No, Daddy! Please, let me cum. I'm soo close, Daddy. Please. Please, I'm gonna-" Dean picked you up off his cock as you tossed your head back and your orgasm ripped through you. "Yes!" You moaned in ecstasy.

"Bad girl, Y/N. You're gonna pay for that." Dean grabbed your hips and plunged your pussy back onto his cock. You both gasped at the sensation as he pinned them with his hands and lifted your ass up so that he could pound into you.

"Fuck!" You shrieked at both the pleasure of his cock and the sudden smack on your ass. Dean's eyes were fixated on your breasts as they jiggled from his thrusts. And just as soon as he'd started to fuck you, he pushed you off him and made you kneel in front of him.

"Suck my dick, naughty girl," Dean ordered. He grabbed your head when you hesitated and drove his cock deep into your throat. You moaned at how dominant he was being right now.

"Mmm…" you hummed as he thrust into your throat endlessly. You swore he was about to cum, but he just pulled your mouth off his cock and turned you around on your hands and knees. Dean smacked your ass twice before shoving his cock back into your pussy, "Fuck, Dean!" You moaned when he thrust deep and hard into you when he grabbed your hair and used them like reins. He let go only for a moment to smack your ass again.

"What's my name, baby girl?" You smiled when he suddenly stopped.

"Your name is Dean," you giggled and began to pump his cock on your own with your pussy. You shrieked again when he smacked your ass twice more.

"Wrong," Dean leaned forward and grabbed your throat, "Try again, baby girl."

"Daddy…" you moaned and Dean pulled you back against his chest and started to thrust faster. This new angle had your pussy aching from a new climax beginning to creep up.

"I can feel your pussy getting tighter, Y/N. You're not coming just yet." He growled as he pushed your head back down against the sheets and fucked you with your ass in the air. Dean grabbed your hips so hard you knew there'd be marks afterward as he pounded harder into your pussy.

"Daddy, please! I'm gonna cum again!" You whimpered as your pussy began to throb.

"Not yet, baby girl. Just wait." Dean encouraged you as he pulled you off the bed and against the wall. The cold wall against your boobs made your nipples grow hard again. Dean's hands instinctively went to your boobs and began to rub them and play with your nipples as he thrust his dick between your legs, barely grazing your pussy.

That's when you felt it. Dean's cock twitched. The only telltale sign that he was about to cum, as well.

"You're gonna cum. Aren't you, Daddy?" Dean covered your mouth and shushed you.

"Not yet, baby girl. But you are. We're gonna cum together." Dean picked you up around your waist and threw you back over the edge of the bed. He spread your legs apart with his foot and thrust back into your pussy.

"Daddy, I'm gonna-" Dean stuck two fingers into your mouth, prompting you to suck on them, as he flipped you onto your back and wrapped his arms behind your legs.

"Just wait a little more, baby girl. Just a little more…" You pulled his fingers out of your mouth and pulled his face to you to kiss him. Your tongues tangled with each other as Dean grabbed your ass and began to thrust faster. Just like before, your climax became imminent and your pussy throbbed with every thrust.

"Daddy, please. I'm gonna-" Dean's thrusts suddenly began to sputter.

"Okay, baby. Rub your pretty little clit for Daddy." Your hand left his face and rubbed your clit like no tomorrow. You had to break the kiss as you couldn't help the moans that began to come out of you.

"Dean-" Your hands gripped his shoulders as you felt your climax building inside you.

"I want you to cum for me, baby girl. Cum for me _now_." It was like magic because as soon as Dean said "now", your second orgasm ripped through you even harder than the first.

"Fuck!" You moaned loudly. You clenched inside and Dean's thrusts became faster and faster. Dean looked like he was begging to be able to cum.

"Cum for me, Daddy. Cum _inside me_." Dean's thrusts suddenly halted as he roared in ecstasy. You felt his cum filling your pussy up as he leaned down and kissed you passionately. He practically collapsed on top of you when his climax had finished and pulled out, his cum seeping out as your pussy twitched from the harshness of your two climaxes.

"Next time," Dean breathed, "I'm keeping score."


End file.
